The Bloudhound
by The Smashfriends
Summary: This fic is based on my favourite horror tale with the same name writed by H.P. Lovecraft, but with some changes, Takato, Rika and Henry are sackers of graves and they profaned the grave of a vampire, and with that they bringed a terrible curse upon them.


The Bloodhound  
  
By Aerisakura  
  
  
  
Aerisakura: This fic is base don my favourite horror tale writed by H.P. Lovecraft with the same name "The Bloodhound", I will make it in a Digimon style, basically I just added some thing like the digimons, and changed some things but is the same plot that the original tale, I decided to make this because my sister readed the tale and asked me to make it like this, so this fic is dedicated to her. I hope that you all like it. They are adults now.  
  
Freak: What about us, me and MMX2, we like the tale too.  
  
Aerisakura: Fine, then it's dedicated for you two too, but mostly for my sister, since was her idea of making this fic. This fic is by Takato's P.O.V. , and sorry Henry fans, but I must tell you that you maybe won't like to read this.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon characters nor the tale.  
  
  
  
In my tortured ears echoes a light howl, like the one of a gigantic bloodhound. Is not a dream.........and I'm afraid that is not just an illusion that my mind created since there had been a lot of incidents that had occured to me like to let me have such doubts, Guilmon doubts that our end is near, he keep trainning to fight the creature that haunt us, I keep trying to make him and Rika leave, but they don't want to leave me at my luck, they want to stay and face this curse, my curse, with me, but everuthing is useless now.  
  
  
  
My best friend Henry is now just a destroyed corpse and his digimon partner Terriermon was deleted, and only Rika, our digimons and I know why, and to know this is what makes me want to kill myself in fear to suffer the same death that my friend.  
  
  
  
I hope the heaven can forgive the madness and the morbid curiosity that bring us such a terrible fate!!! We were sick of this prosaic world, where even the exitement of fight a digimon loses their charm, and we didn't find any adventure in going to the Digiworld anymore, averything seemed boring to our minds. Henry, Rika, our digimons and I followed the esthetics and intellectuals movements that could finish with our boredom.  
  
  
  
We leaned on the darkest philosophy of the decadents, and we dedicated to increase the deep and diabolic of our minds and thoughts. We didn't have other path than the one that was encouragement and provoked by abnormals experiences. That horrible need for emotions was what drive us for the detestable path of the sackers of graves, and said this with shame in my actual state of despair.  
  
  
  
I can tell you of the details of our expeditions nor even say the kind of trophies we had in our personal museum, we had our museum in our old house of stone, it was just me, Rika, Henry and our digimons, we lived in and old house made of stone, we didn't have maids, it was just us. Our museum was a sacrilegeous place, where we had an universe of terror and putrefied objects that we reunited with our satanic taste. It was underground, where winged demons made of stone vomited a strange green and orange lights that the pipings bringed to us, it also bringed odours like the ones of funerals in our temples and some times bringed the horrible odour of a open grave.  
  
  
  
One the wall, we has corpses that looked alive, and we had gravestones teared off from the oldest cementeries in the world. Some of them had skulls and heads on differents states of decomposition. In there was finded rotten crowns of the heads of famous nobles and the little and golden heads of kids that have been buried recently.  
  
  
  
There where statues and paintings of horrible topics, some were of evil digimons like Myotismon, IceDevimon and other demons that our mind created, drawings of any demon ot creature that in our childhood scared us, and some evil creatures that we only had seen in our worst nighmares, most of those drawings were made by Henry and by myself. We had a briefcase covered with human skin, it contained some drawing that were so terrifaying that the author didn't dare to make them public. I must keep silence of what more we had in our collection, I myself don't dare anymore to tell you what more dreadful objects we had, my mind it to messed up like to try to remember them. I, fortunately, had the courage to deatroy it before to think in destroying myself, Rika doesn't want to leave me alone and Guilmon keeps saying he will protect me, but I already lost all hope of salvation.  
  
  
  
We used to work only in precised conditions of humor, of the landscape, of the time, and of the year season, and of course of the moonlight. If there was a bad hour, or very little moonliht, or a bad imitation of grass, our expedition was ruined. We always searched in new and exciting places. Henry was the one who found that damn place, the place that brought us this curse and this dreadful and unavoible fate.  
  
  
  
What unfortunate was the fate that brought us to that dutch cementery? I think it was the dark rumor of a leyend that said that there was someone that had more than five centuries of been buried there, they say that there was someone that in life was a sacker of graves, and that he had stoled an object that was very valuable form the grave of someone very powerful. I remember the scene of that last moments: It was autumn, and the moonlight proyected dreadful shadows, the bats flyed towards the moon, the horrible smell of death, but the worst af all..... was the terrible howl of some gigantic bloodhound that we couldn't see nor tell from where it came, when we heared that howl, our blood froze, we remembered the rest of the leyend, it said that the men that we were looking was found death in this cementery, he was destroyed by a very powerful animal.  
  
  
  
I remember that horrible scene that we created, when we opened that grave, we didn't take our digimons in that time, they stayed in the inn taking care of Rika, who got sick, she tolds that the conditions were perfect to let them pass, that we should go to the cementery that same night, how I regret that they stayed, at least, at that time, now I'm greatful they didn't go, maybe they still had the chance of salvation, I thought, in that night that the fear would have been lees taking the digimos with us, thinking that they could protec us from whatever was the creature that was howling, but now I know that, that would had been useless, they wouldn't be able to help us, and Guilmon won't be able to help me when my time come, the same that Rika and Renamon won't be abble to stop my terrible fate.  
  
  
  
We saw the corpse of that men, and it was incredible how much was left of the corpse for someone that had more than five houndred years of death. The skeleton was crushed for what it looked to be jaws, just in some places, and even like that, it was still in perfect conditions, we saw his fangs, the leyend also said it was a vampire. In the cofin was an exotic amulet on what once was the neck of the late owner. It represented a winged bloodhound or a sphinx with a canine face and it was made of a piece of green jade. It was repulsive, it suggested death, beastiality and hate. It had an inscription with symbols that we couldn't decipher.  
  
  
  
When we saw that amulet, we knew that it should be ours, that it must be in our collection of horrors, that, was our prize. It would be unknown the ones with a sane mind, but we did know of it, we had saw it before, we saw it in the forbedden book Necronomicon from the mad man Abdul Alhazred.  
  
  
  
After we took the amulet, we looked at the skull of his owner, and we then closed the grave, leaving it like it was before we arrived, while we leaved the place, with the amulet in Henry's pocket, we could see the bats flying towards the grave that we just left.  
  
  
  
The next day, when we were in the airport, about to board the plane that would take us home, we heard that howl again, but it was autumn, and the wind blowed, in that time we couldn't know for sure if it was the same howl or if was just the wind, but if was the same howl, we could say with security thta it wasn't just our imagination since Guilmon, Rika, Renamon and Terriermon heard it too.  
  
  
  
After we got back to Shinjuku, not even a week later, strange events started to occur. Henry, our digimon, Rika and me, like I said it before, we lived alone in a old house made of stone, our house was in a marsh, away from averyone, no one dared to come to visit us. Not even our old friends, the other tamers.  
  
  
  
But now, we were worried about a strange sound, we could heard it on the door, on the windows and in all the floors of the house. One night we thought to have seen at someone standing in front of the window of the library when the moon shined against it, in other night, we could heard a flutter not to far away of the house. We searched around our house, looking for the cause, at first we thought it could be a wild digimon, but none of our digimons could sense a digimon near, we really didn't want to think in other possible reason, since we didn't found anything, we give up looking at we said that it could have been just our imagination playing tricks on us, after all we had lived until now it wouldn't be so strange we had some hallucination. We had the amulet on a table in our museum, we used to read the Necronomicon, and we tried to deciphere the symbols carved on the amulet, and what we found froze our blood. Is to terrible to be mentioned.  
  
  
  
Then, the real horror started.  
  
One night on September, I hear a knock at my bedroom's door and I, thinking it could be Henry or Guilmon or Rika, so I invinted the person to in, my answer was a dreadful guffaw, I got out of my room looking for the intruder but I found nothing, the halls were empty, and when I asked Henry, he said he didn't know nothing about it, Guilmon say the same, for a moment I thought that it could be one of Terriermon jokes but he sweared that he didn't do it, Rika and Renamon also showed an absolute ignorance of the facts, that's when I started to be worried, or should I say scared, we all were. That night the howling became a dreadful reality.  
  
  
  
Four days later, when we were in our museum we heard some scratches on the only door of the room. We were very alarmed, we feared to the unknown, but we always feared that our museum could be discovered. We turned all the lights off and we opened the door abruptly, no one was there, but we felt a hard wind blowing and we heard some whispers, a soft laughts and some babbling. We couldn't say if it was a dream or if it was a realiry, but what we did know, was that the babblings had been hurled in dutch, we were very sure of that.  
  
  
  
After that day we lived in fear. Some times we used to say that we were going crazzy, that, all the things we had lived were starting to affect our minds, but we liked more the thought of been victims of something supernatural. The strange events became more frequents, they are to much like to be tell, but I must say that, events like the one of someone knocking at my door, only occured to Henry and to me. Each night that damn howl could be heard more closer and closer. One day on October, we found footsteps in front of the window of the library, I can't describe how they look it, is impossible, not creature know by men could have done them, not even a digimon could. It was so disconcerting, as it was the sudden appearance of all those bats in front of the house.  
  
  
  
The horror reached it limits on November, when Henry and Terriermon were cooming home, they were at the bus stop, waiting for the bus that would bring them home, but they never got the chance to board it, something attacked them, it was a dreadful creature what killed them, I know for sure that Terriermon must have tried his best to protect at Henry, but was deleted, and my guess is that he don't even got the chance to defend himself, I could hear the painful screams of Henry, his screams reached the house and I ran as faster as I could, Rika and our digimons were following me, we to wanted to help him, but it was to late, when we arrived I hear a strange flutter and I saw a silhouete flying towards the moon, Guilmon and Renamon said they couldn't sense at Terriermon anymore. Rika was shocked at the scene. Henry was laying not to far from us, he was sovered in blood, his blood.  
  
  
  
I walked to my friend, he was dying, he couldn't answer my questions, he only whispered:  
  
-The amulet.....that damn amulet......  
  
  
  
He sighed one more time before to close his eyes to never open them again, I had lost two of my best friends, Henry was like a brother to me. Guilmon was as sad as I was, Rika and Renamon were silent, I can't say what was Rika feeling at that moment, she always had been to good to hide her feelings, the same with Renamon, but I know that there was nothing that we could have done to help Henry and Terriermon, even if we had arrived on time. We returned to the house in silence, in the way Guilmon promised to protect me from whatever it was that creature that had taked the lives of our friends, Rika also promised to be at my said always, that she and Renamon would anything to help me, how I wish that I could belive that they will save me form suffer that same death, but I know that I'm cursed, and my dreadful fate is already writed, there is nothing that they could do to change that.  
  
  
  
The next day, we buried Henry in one of the gardens of the house, and in front of his grave, Rika and I whisperd one of the strange rits that he loved in life, Guilmon made a monument for Terriermon, Renamon just keep silent, we all said some word for the brave digimon, who gave his life to protect his tamer, after we finished, we could hear that damn howl of the gigantic bloodhound again. I didn't dare to look at the moon, I had seen a shadow flying around and in that moment I let myself fall, closing my eyes before to hit the ground. I don't know what Guilmon nor Rika did while I was like that, and I don't know how much time I stayed like that. I only remember that Guilmon and Rika helped me to go inside the house while Renamon stayed outside watching, I was shaking, I asked them to help me to go to see the amulet, and I stayed in front of that damn amulet, thinking what should I do now.  
  
  
  
The next day I decided to leave that house, I was to scared to live in there, Guilmon helped me to burn the museum, while Renamon and Rika buried the rest of our collection: Then we leaved to Japan, but after three days, we could hear the howl again, and during the night I could see a strange eyes staring right to me, I saw them in the dark. One night I was walking alone during the night, Guilmon and Rika had insisted in cooming with me but I needed time to thimk, so I conviced them that I would be fine, Rika wasn't to conviced but she agreeded and they stayed in our new house, and I can't say I regret that I have come alone, not even after what I saw, I didn't want them to die, and I still don't want them to die, that's why I keep telling them to leave, the creature is just looking for me, they still can save themselves, but they don't want to leave me. That night I saw a shadow standing not to far from me and a wind blowed harder than normal, and with that I knew, that what killed Henry, would kill me too, and very soon, I was glad that Guilmon didn't came, knowing him he would try to fight against it and sacrifice himself to save me, of course Rika would have done the same, she would leave all the action to Guilmon, but it would be useless, they wouldn't win. But my end didn't arrived that night, but it's close.  
  
  
  
The next day we traveled to Holland, I took the amulet with me, Rika had suggested to burn it, but I couldn't, the meaning of cooming to Holland was to return the amulet to his owner, I thought that by doing so, this menace would leave me live the rest of my life in peace. Whatever was that bloodhound, and why wants to kill me, I didn't know, and I still don't know, but the first time I heared that howl, was on the cementery, and all the event after that, including Henry's last words, served to connect this event with the robbery of the amulet. I felt desperate when I noticed that some robbers stole had the amulet and with it, my last hope to the salvation.  
  
  
  
That nigtht the howl was very clear, and the next morning I readed on the news papper that in the slums had occured a dreadful incident. In an old house, where some robbers lived, a entire family had been found death, they were killed by a unknown animal. The neighbors said that, during the night, they heard a light and deep howl, like the one of a gigantic bloodhound.  
  
  
  
That night, I went to the cementery, this time I couldn't convice at Rika and Guilmon to stay so they came with me, they came against my will, but I guess that now it's to late for regret it, I fear that by cooming with me, they would be cursed now, and that they will suffer the same fate that me and Henry. The shine of the pale moon of winter in that nigth projected dreadful shadows. The howl was to light and it stoped as we were in front of the grave, the same grave that months ago, Henry and I profaned.  
  
  
  
I don't know why I went there again, maybe I went to apologize with the withe and calm skeleton. Whatever was the reason I started to dig, and with Guilmon's help, the task was more easier, I asked Rika to stand back and Guilmon and I digged until we found the cofin and I took the lid off.  
  
  
  
That was the last rational act I made, I don't know what was Guilmon or Rika reaction, but I guess it was the same as mine, I was to shocked like to see what was of them. Inside the cofin, sorrounded by bats, was the same object that Henry and I had stoled. But now it wasn't clean as before, it was covered with dry blood and we pieces of flesh and some hairs, it was looking at ME with his phosphorescent sockets. His bloodstained fangs shined on his mouth, it looked as it was laughing, almost with a mocking smile, like if he was laughing at my unavoible ruin. And when those jaws let out a sardonic howl, like the one of that gigantic bloodhound, and as I looked at his bony fist, I saw that it was holding the green jade amulet. I started to run, screaming like a stupid and crazzy men, I think Guilmon and Rika ran with me, and they were as scared as much as I was, I don't know what was of Renamon, I guess she ran trying to protect Rika, I continued to scream until my screams dissolved with a hysterical laugh.  
  
  
  
Now, as I hear the howl more clearly, and that damn flutter sounds more closer each time, I let myself fall in the deepness of the oblivion, where not even my digimon partner Guilmon or my friend Rika and her digimon partner can help me, nor save me, my only refuge against the unknown is my revolver. Nothing and no one can save me now, I just hope they don't suffer the same fate that I will. The only thing left to me, is to wait for my dreadful fate to come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aerisakura: It's finally done, I hope you had liked it, I know that I could make the demon be a digimon or something like that, but I wanted to leaved just like that, being something that they can't fight.  
  
Freak: Well after all this is a horror fic. Very scary by the way.  
  
Aerisakura: Please let me know what you think and R&R.  
  
Aerisakura: Funny, while I writed this fic in my notebook, before to writed on the computer, the dogs of the neighborhood were howling.  
  
Freak: What a weird coincidence, and scary too. Now lets get write the next chapter of our fic humor fic Cupidmon&Kero so we could distract our minds of this horror fic.  
  
Aerisakura: My sister wants to write a horror fic with me do wait for it. Sorry for my grammar mistakes. 


End file.
